User talk:XxSirMuffinzxx
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:371970 100003568584689 77405435 n.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 13:30, May 31, 2012 Categories You have been given a 1 day block for failing to add categories to your pasta. See the Genre Listing page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. MooseJuice 17:07, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Runescape 666 Whatever See what you did in that blog post of yours? NEVER DO THAT AGAIN. For starters, if it's a story, it belongs in an ARTICLE PAGE, not a blog post. Second, that centered text format is NOT encouraged here. We have been using Align Left style formatting to formally display pastas and poems. And third. The use of 666 is HORIFFICALLY CLICHE. Please refer to the Creepy Cliches to make sure your pasta isn't launched into space for sucking so hard. MooseJuice 16:57, June 2, 2012 (UTC) WHAT ARE YOU FREAKING DOING. DO. NOT. REMOVE CONTENT. FROM. THIS. PAGE. THE TALK PAGE IS USED BY ADMINS TO TRACK YOUR MISBEHAVIOR, SUCH AS THIS. WHY WOULD YOU PUT YOUR PROFILE ON THE TALK PAGE INSTEAD OF THE PROFILE PAGE?! ALSO, YOU FAILED TO UPDATE THE ARTICLE LISTINGS PAGE AGAIN. WHY ARE YOU NOT TALKING TO ADMINS ABOUT THIS?! NOW YOU HAVE A THREE-DAY BLOCK. ENJOY. MooseJuice 16:51, June 3, 2012 (UTC) NOTICE No unfinished diaries or journals. Period. It's a sad fact that a majority of journal-style post-a-day pages never get finished. Some the author just uploads the page and never returns to finish it, and even may go on to be editing other things. There is no reason whatsoever to be posting a livejournal as an article. We're not a blog, we're not blogspot, we're not livejournal. We are a collection of finished stories and tales. If you choose to start something like this, your page will receive the Unfinished Pasta category and, after a week of not being finished, it will be deleted and you will be banned for a week because clearly you couldn't care less about it. No warnings. MooseJuice (talk) 04:02, July 28, 2012 (UTC)